Episode 6588 (25th June 2013)
Plot Belle is stroppy with Lisa and Zak. They meet with Mr Duggan, he informs Belle that he can't accept her back unless he's sure there will be no repetition. He says he's had a phone call saying she was overheard threatening to attack Gemma. He sends Belle outside to calm down. Val and Eric find out that Dan and Kerry are seeing each other. Kerry tries to sort out the rift between Bob and Dan. Lisa gets irate with Mr Duggan saying he never threw Gemma out when she was posting pictures of Belle on the internet and the police had to be involved. He tells them he'll give her one last chance if she's genuinely sorry. Lisa goes outside to retrieve Belle but she's not there. Cameron finishes an angry call with Anna. Chas is mad when Cameron defends Debbie's part in the mess. Belle hides as Lisa and Zak arrive back at Wishing Well Cottage and Zak threatens to hit her. She goes to a barn and finds a box of booze Debbie had hid there. She pulls out a bottle and leaves. Katie informs Declan that she's taking Declan up on his offer, but she wants proper paperwork. Sean runs into Belle in the village, he calls her pathetic. Belle walks off and begins necking the vodka. Debbie drives by and notices Belle drunk in the road. She thanks her for snitching on her with Gemma. She stops Debbie from ringing Lisa, saying that Zak wanted to hit her. Debbie sends Belle to Tug Ghyll to sober up while she picks Sarah up. Megan's annoyed when Declan nearly gets in a fight with Dom. He then manages to upset her until she reminds him that she's now all he has left. She gives him some leads on potential new investors. Debbie arrives home with Sarah to discover Belle collapsed on the floor surrounded by her own vomit. She rings for an ambulance, encouraging Sarah to go and get help. She grabs Cameron while Dan goes to get Andy. Cameron rushes her into his car and he and Debbie drive her to the hospital. Debbie rings Lisa and Zak and they go to the hospital. Kerry says she doesn't like seeing Bob and Dan fall out, she tells Bob she'll move out. Val and Eric have passed the news of Kerry and Dan on to Amy. Lisa and Zak are told they will run more tests on Belle but at this stage there's no reason to panic. Debbie's guilt kicks in when she realises that Belle must have got the alcohol from the barn where she'd hid it. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell Guest cast *Headteacher - Tam Ryan *Nurse - Nicola Taylor Young *Doctor - Hannah Berry George Locations *Home Farm - Living room, kitchen *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, back room *Tug Ghyll - Hallway, living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Exterior *Church Lane *Wishing Well Cottage - Exterior, living room/kitchen, barn *Hotten General *Hotten Academy - Corridor, headteacher's office Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes